


Home Delicacy of the Instant Kind

by PredictableDisaster



Series: Royal Straight Flush [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Food, Gen, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PredictableDisaster/pseuds/PredictableDisaster
Summary: Karkat brings home some instant food that Dave "I lived off of instant shit for more than half my life" Strider hasn't seen.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Series: Royal Straight Flush [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722910
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Home Delicacy of the Instant Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Kark's is filipino here and i just kinda looked at my pancit canton and said "he musta loved the shit outta this like almost every one i know" so here it is

"Babe, what are these?"

Karkat pauses in putting away the groceries he and Kanaya bought in. He glances over his shoulder and looks at the green packaging Dave was inspecting in his hand.

"Oh," he shrugs and goes back to handing Kanaya the things to put away in the cupboards. "It's pancit canton."

"What." It wasn't a question so much as confusion given voice.

"It's pancit canton. Your coworker Terezi I think introduced me to this Sollux guy. Who is, by the way, one annoying fucker. But he did show me this place where he gets a lot of the food and snacks I used to eat back at home." He grimaces at a can of peaches. It's not the brand they liked. "I'm trying not to be too much of a jackass to the guy just cause I think he knows other places too. Filipino shit is a little harder to get by than other asian food."

"I don't think I got an answer there, babe."

He glances at their food neatly put away and walks up to Dave, still staring at the pack in his hand. "It's just instant noodles."

"I have never seen or heard of this in my whole life."

"It's not like a secret food only special people have access to you fucking idiot. I admit though that it was a little hard to find that shit after moving here but then again I didn't really put in _that_ much effort." He shrugs. "It was nice to find it again though."

Dave looks up and tilts his head to a side. "Can we have it for dinner?"

Karkat grimaces at the idea. "No, abso-fucking-lutely not. We're not a bunch of college students." He grabs the packet from Dave and goes to put it away with the rest.

"But Karkaaaaat," Dave follows him and slumps into him. Kanaya gives him a look of fond exasperation and continues making her tea. "I've never heard of this shit and I spent almost two decades of my life living off of instant shit. I am a fucking connoisseur of that shit. It pains my heart that I haven't even heard of this stuff and I have to rectify this as soon as I can. If I don't I could die, babe. Die of heartbreak. Die of disappointment. I won't be able to look at myself knowing I've never had this mysterious brand. Babe, you won't let me die would you? Don't you love me? Be my knight in shining armor and help me make it."

He pushes him off and walks to the couch, Dave following close by. "I'd rather not give you more instant shit since your blood is probably made out of the fucking stuff. And I didn't fucking say you can't have any I said we're not having it for dinner like college students or adults who are going through some tough shit. I mean, with things right now we're going through _some_ shit but not enough to justify instant garbage as a meal."

Dave sets his chin on the arm of the couch and pouts. His sister leans towards him from her position in the armchair. She stage whispers at him, eyes sparklig with mischief. "We could alway just make it when they're asleep. I must admit I'm curious as well."

"Absolutely not," Kanaya says, dropping onto her wife's lap with her mug of tea in hand. "Neither of you will be staying up late this week and at least for you I will personally make sure you don't leave the bed until you've had enough sleep."

She gives Rose a pointed look and subtly smiles as she watches her squirm and sink deeper into the chair.

He sighs and runs his fingers through Dave's hair. "We can have it for breakfast tomorrow. We still have some bread around so that'll be nice."

There's a moment of confusion in Dave's face when he mentioned bread, but brightened up nonetheless. He vaults from the side of the couch to land next to him, forcing a squawk from Karkat. He sings him over the top praises with too many metaphors and references and Karkat smiles warmly at recognizing each and every one of it.

* * *

Karkat stumbles into the kitchen and is greeted by Kanaya starting her day. She smiles and offers to make him coffee. He almost says yes before thinking better of it. He rumages in the box they put their drink mixes and comes back up with a packet of ice tea. He opens up the packet and dumbs it in a liter container and stirs it. He puts it back in the fridge to let it chill a bit more. Kanaya peers at the packet curiously.

"'Lemon ice tea'" she reads aloud. "I haven't had this brand since I was small." She pauses then smiles softly. "Don't tell Rose, she'll hate it because it's 'an abomination to tea' but love it because of her sweet tooth. She'll have a crisis."

He snorts and nods. She has a point, and he'd rather not watch her make faces at it for months before she decides how to feel about it.

He sets about to getting several pancit canton packs. He debates for a second how many he'll make. One used to be slightly too much for him when he was a kid, but that was two decades ago. He's not sure how the the others would like it so maybe just making three would be enough.

He brings out a pot and half fills it with water. He sets it to boil on the stove and sets up a strainer for later. He opens up the packs and fishes out the seasonings. He dumps two of three pairs into a bowl and mixes it. Once the water's boiled he dumbs all three noodles into it. He stirs it here and there but it doesn't take more than a couple of minutes for him to consider it finished. He drains the water out and dumps the noodles into the bowl. He opens the last pair of seasonings on top of it and starts mixing.

Somewhere during that Kanaya left to wake their spouses. She's now walking back into the kitchen with the siblings in tow. She drops a kiss on Rose's lips and a pat on Dave's shoulder. Even after years of living with them, the siblings were still not used to early mornings. Kanaya pulls out the pitcher with ice tea and places it in the middle of the table. He brings the bowl of pancit canton in the middle as he fetches some plates and forks while Kanaya gets them glasses. Karkat pauses for a moment then fetches the bread.

They settle down at the table and the siblings excitedly get their share of the food. He reigns in his laughter at them and focuses on his own food. He grabs his share and puts some of it in a slice of bread. One bite and he feels like he's 8 and fighting with Kankri for the last pandesal and arguing that calamansi flavor was the best there is. It tastes different, it was better when he was a kid, but it still bought him down memory lane and he couldn't wrangle the fond smile down.

He glances up at the happy humming from in front of him. Dave is happily getting another serving and gets into a short staring match with his sister as she tried to get some from him. He peers into the bowl and notices that there's only a bit left. Oh. It seems that they liked it.

"Try putting it in bread." He suggests with a nod to the bread. "It's better with pandesal but this does at least half of the job."

Dave gives him a nod and reaches for a slice. He puts in a little bit and Karkat demands he put in enough for it to overflow. He watches him take a bite and make a surprised noise. "That was weirdly nice." He murmurs. Rose squints at him and reaches for her own slice. It's funny how similar their reactions are to food things. He supposes it's not that surprising since both of them lived most of their life with instant food.

They finish up and Dave looks a bit disappointed that there's nothing left. He makes a mental note to make more next time. The siblings automatically begin cleaning up and start squabbling with no heat about absolutely nothing.

He's on his way to the living room when Dave decides to wrap him up in a hug with wet hands. He squeaks in defiance and struggles for half a second before Dave drops a short and sweet kiss on his lips. "Thanks for the uh whatever it's called, Karkat. It was really nice."

Before Karkat could say anything, or more importantly smack him because _goddamn_ it Dave your hands are fucking _wet_ , he darts back into the kitchen.

He sighs with a touch of fondness he'll forever deny having. He trudges towards the couch and decides to introduce his family into more delicacies he had back in the Philippines.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont live in america so idk how hard it is to find lucky me pancit canton but from what i heard it's a bit of an effort
> 
> edit: i drew a thing https://chezforshire.tumblr.com/post/617475961725894656/he-grabs-his-share-and-puts-some-of-it-in-a-slice


End file.
